blainetpsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Okanagan
| previousseason = Survivor: Caucasus | nextseason = }} is the second season of Blaine's Survivor fanon series. A group of four well-renowned players will return to use to their expertise and experience in the game of Survivor to help guide sixteen new contestants to the end to win the million dollar prize. This season promises fights, blindsides, strategy, backstabs, and drama. Which coach will successfully lead their player to Day 39 to claim the title of Sole Survivor? To go to the season premiere, click here. To go to the most recent episode, click here. Twists *'Coaches:' The season features four previous castaways returning to Survivor to fill the role of "coaches", similar to the premise of Big Brother 14. These coaches will not enter the game as players themselves but will serve as mentors to a select group of new castaways, with each coach forming a four-person team. If one of the castaways on their team wins the game, they are also awarded with prize money. **'Coaches Challenge:' While not normally being able to play for immunity or cast votes at Tribal Council, the coaches will compete in a separate challenge where they will have the opportunity to win rewards or advantages that may help their team. *'Hidden Immunity Idols:' A hidden immunity idol is located at each camp. For this season, every hidden immunity idol is more and more harder to obtain each time one is rehidden. Cast Castaways } | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Alfie Griffiths 51, Niihau, HI | | | |- | | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Alinah Pulridge 35, Helena, MT | | | |- | | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Cole Pekus 36, Dallas, TX | | | |- | | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Gabriella Capicola 23, Brookhaven, NY | | | |- | | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Jai Li Shimizu 23, Oakland, CA | | | |- | | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Jasmin Reams 24, Tampa, FL | | | |- | | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Julian Peters 21, Arlington, VA | | | |- | | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Logan Garcia 26, Sonoma, CA | | | |- | | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Melinda Morgan 57, Albany, OR | | | |- | | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Olive Cantaro 25, Newark, NJ | | | |- | | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Parker Dembrishan 30, Washington, D.C. | | | |- | | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Selene Jacoby 29, Emigrant, MT | | | |- | | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Terrence Myers 53, College Park, MD | | | |- | | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Tyson Yvato 39, Venice, CA | | | |- | | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Velma Preston 44, Denver, CO | | | |- | | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|West Richardson 22, Barre, VT | | | |} Coaches The Game } | | | 3-1 | 13th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 37 |- | | | 1-0 | 13th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 38 |- | colspan="2" rowspan="2"|Jury Vote | | rowspan="2"| | Runner-Up |- | | Sole Survivor |} Possible Episode Titles: *"Forged In Fire" *"Living On Borrowed Time" *"Yeah, Yeah, Fire" *"Loving You Is A Losing Game" *"There's A Silent Storm Inside Me" *"All Alone In The Danger Zone" *"I Hear You Calling Me At Night" *"Thunder And Lightning It's Getting Exciting" *"Mr. Probst, I Don't Feel So Good" *"I'm Gonna Do What's Called a Pro-Gamer Move" *"I Am the Hunter, You Are the Prey" Confessional Count Gallery Tribe Names *'Nkwala' - starting tribe, named after a grand chief of the Okanagan people *'Kelowna' - starting tribe, named after city in British Columbia *'Kermoda' - merged tribe, white, named after the kermode bear, also known as the "spirit bear"